The volturi returns
by Areanna Blue
Summary: What happens when Jacob and Renesmee have a third vamp, third human, and third werewolf daughter? Will they be able to stand against the volturi one again, or will they fall trying? Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight only the characters i make.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N my 2**__**nd**__** fan fiction. If you have an ideas please tell me and review.**_

__It was weird, different. I could see out of my mommy's belly. She was holding Grandma Bella's hand and screaming. "I think it is time. I think it is time!"

My Daddy was holding my mommy's other hand. From being in her belly I learned everyone's names and what they were to me. I had 2 great Aunts, 2 great uncles, a grandpa and a grandma, a daddy and mommy, and great grandparents. There also were a whole lot of daddy's friends there. They were part of his pack. There was Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. I felt a strange attachment to the guy named Seth. He was like my sun. When he wasn't there I was sad.

"Push, Push!" People were shouting. My mind blew in a whirl wind then everything went black.

_**A/N Sorry for the cliffy. I wanted to leave off with that. Next time the chapter won't be so short. Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N This chapter should be longer than the last.**_

"She is awake! Hurry go get Seth and Jacob!" I heard my mom scream. Everything was disorienting. This world was to bright and loud. I could hear music blaring down the street. My head hurt worse then ever. I looked around, Seth still wasn't here. That made my heart ache. All I wanted was to see his smiling face.

"Honey," My mommy came up to me. "They are going to go get Seth, he imprinted on you, which means you feel lonely when he isn't there. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes mommy." She reached down and picked me up cradling me in her arms.

Then the door flew open and in bounded Seth and daddy. I don't know how but I could feel that everyone was happy to see me. I smiled at Seth and reached out my arms begging him to pick me up. He bounded over a huge smile on his face. Picking me up he swung me around.

Then suddenly something came over me. I lost all my sense and sunk my teeth into Seth's arm.

Screaming he gave me to my mom. "God damn it Skyler!" He was bleeding but for some reason I knew I hadn't actually hurt him that bad. He would live but then his words sank in, he was mad at me, he didn't like me anymore. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Looks like I took after my dad, I could cry.

I let out a sobbing wail. Then Seth seemed to realize what was happening. "Oh Sky, I didn't mean it. You know that." He reached to grab me from my mom.

"I don't think that's a good idea Seth." I heard my daddy say behind me. "She needs to eat."

"Dad," mommy called down the hall. "Get some blood ready and bring it up."

I could hear someone bustling around in the kitchen. Then Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella were there. Grandpa handed me the cup and I immediately put it in my mouth. It tasted so good. It seemed to sooth a sore in my throat.

I let out a sigh and looked at Grandpa. I knew I had a gift, I just didn't know when I wanted to show them it. I planted my thought in Grandpas brain.

"Did you hear someone speak?" Grandpa Edward asked.

"No." Everyone said.

I smiled. Edward looked over at me. His look said it was you wasn't it.

_Yes, it was. _I told him in my mind.

"Guys, I think I just found out Skyler's power. She can communicate telepathically. She can pop her thoughts into our heads." Edward explained.

_Yes, I can._ I smiled letting them all know.

Then I heard the sound of a car on the drive way.

"Looks like Billy, Charlie, Sue and Leah are here." Grandma Bella said.

Mommy looked into my eyes. "Skyler honey, some very important people are here you can't bite them. They won't heal like Seth did."

_Okay Mommy._ I nodded.

"And no doing that either." Daddy said.

I nodded. Seth reached for me but mommy pushed him away. "Later, Seth."

With that everyone marched down the stairs bracing themselves for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the gravel crunch on the drive way. Mommy said that Leah had told everyone I was another 'special' child, just like Mommy. Then came the knock on the door. Mommy pulled me closer. I could see Seth looking longingly at me.

I sent him a message. _Seth, you know if mommy would let me I would come cuddle with you. _Right_?_

I could see him trying to hold in a laugh. Grandpa Edward was trying not to laugh too. Grandpa Carlisle came in towing Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Grandpa Billy, and Leah behind him. Charlie took one look at me and reached for me. Mommy held me tight then gave in, surrendering me to Charlie.

"She sure looks a lot like you Jake, but looks like she got her blue eyes from Renee." Charlie grumbled. "Still she is one of the prettiest babies I ever saw."

"Let me hold her Charlie," Billy came up behind Charlie in the wheel chair. "She is my Granddaughter too."

Charlie regretfully handed me over. I blinked; I was starting to see colors. They were still there. The colors stayed close to peoples bodies. A different color for every person. Mommy's color was a blazing gold, while most was a baby pink. The only different one was Leah's, it was a dull blue.

I looked over at Edward. _Grandpa, I can see colors around people._ He gave me a slight nod.

The colors were pulsing in my head. I let my eyelids droop and gently fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked around and no one was there. It was dark, but I could still see. I was in Edward's room. I could hear people talking down stairs.

"How could she have 2 gifts?" Emmett was asking.

"I don't know but she does." Edward was saying. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Did you ever think that maybe her talking in people's heads is a werewolf mixed with vampire effect?" I heard Seth question.

"It is possible." Carlisle murmured.

_Mommy,_ I called down the stairs. _I'm up._

"She's awake; we will continue this conversation later." I could hear mommy call as she ghosted up the stairs.

Mommy swept into the room and picked me up. "Did you have a good nap?"

_Yes._

She nodded.

_Mommy I'm hungry and thirsty._

Finally, it seemed to dawn on my mommy I needed human food too. That's when I seemed to notice that the pulsing lights were back. Mommy's was a weird pale blue as she ghosted back down the stairs. She dashed into the kitchen and pulled out an apple. She gave it to me then started to fill a cup with animal blood. It didn't smell as tasty as Charlie and Billy but it would have to do.

Suddenly the kitchen seemed to flood with light. Looking outside I saw that the sun was rising. It was a pale orange in the distance. I smiled my first sun rise. I hadn't been paying attention so I hardly noticed that everyone had come to join us in the kitchen. Again the lights were overwhelming but bad as bad as before. Most colors were a pale blue like mommy's but Seth's was a pulsing pink.

_My head hurts_. I told everyone.

"We should find out what the colors mean maybe that will help."Seth pointed out, as he came over and scooped me up into his arms.

"That's a good idea, and I think I know what they mean." Edward stepped forward. "I think she has a gift sort of like Jaspers but different. She can see people's moods, she just can't change them."

I nodded. That seemed to make sense, but what did that mean?

"I think we should go through everyone's emotions and then Sky can tell us what color she sees. Then we can label the mood to the colors so that they aren't overwhelming anymore, she will know what they mean. "Alice spoke up for the first time today. Her voice rang like bells. I wished my voice was like that.

"That's a good idea, but I think we should hunt first. We can teach Skyler." Carlisle pointed out.

I nodded. _Sounds good. I'm still thirsty anyway. _Everyone nodded and sat down.

"Time to go over the basics." Edward said. "We just let Bella loose and remember what happened?"

"Yes but Bella was older than Sky." Jasper pointed out.

"Yes but the thing is Skyler seems smarter than everyone is when they are first changed. She is smarter than Renesmee was." Edward explained.

Seth looked down at me and smiled. "Apparently you're extremely different and special. You will get used to it after a while." He winked, so I curled tighter against Seth and listened to instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

Mood chart-

Pale blue- calm and peaceful

Pink- love and caring

Gold- proud and happy

Red- Anger

Dark Blue- Sad or upset

Black-furious

Green-jealous

Purple- complicated or confused


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since my first hunt. We had already made my mood chart and were adding to it daily. My head aches were stopping and my life was perfect. That couldn't last for long though could it? I mean I'm a vampire/werewolf I'm not aloud to have happy endings. I was outside playing with Seth and Daddy, everyone else was out shopping. I have no idea why.

That's when the phone rang, high and shrill. Daddy ran to get it, leaving me with Seth. I smiled and started running around, not a care in the world, when daddy came out his face deathly pale.

"The Volturi….."Daddy trailed off. "They are coming."

Seth jumped up and pulled me into his arms. _What is the Volturi?_ I still preferred telepathy.

Seth and Daddy stared and each other.

"Um…Some old families friends." Daddy said. Seth nodded in the background.

_I don't believe you! _There auras were a dull orange, I would have to add that to my chart as lying mood.

"We will explain it when everyone gets home." Seth said and I nodded.

Seth picked me up and practically went lightning speed into the living room.

"I know you don't understand what is happening, but Sky, you have to be careful always stay with someone older than you." Seth warned. Then he pulled me closer, we don't want to lose you. You are special. "

All of a sudden the door burst open and in came…….

_**A/N if you want me to continue then I need 5 reviews. Click the button, you know you want to.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: guys I might not post for a while I fell and sprained my arm…..actually a TV fell on it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I'm writing a new story under twilight even though it has nothing to do with it. Please read and review it. It is called fangs please enjoy. Plus I will continue these stories later even though I don't really like copying people's ideas.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope to make this a good chapter to make it up to you. If you have any ideas tell me. I would like if one of you have an idea on how the Volturi found Skyler. Enjoy!**_

___And in came……_

Mommy and Alice. Mommy immediately scooped me up out of Seth's arms and into her own. Alice started pacing and muttering something about 'not again'. I gave Daddy an impatient look.

_Time to explain now. _

Mommy raised her eyes up at Daddy. I had a feeling they were not going to tell me the truth. The auras were charcoal black. The worst I'd ever seen (I haven't seen much though so…) "They are some old family friends." She wasn't lying, I could tell. I still had a bad feeling….. a very bad feeling.

Today was the most boring day ever. I had to stay inside well everyone else, excluding Seth, was outside. They called it patrolling the area, so annoying. If I could see myself my aura was probably a very bright red. Seth was asleep on the couch, he told me to wake him if I need him. I could have fun with this.

I decided to do something I saw on the TV. Peeling myself off the floor I went to the fridge. There was whip cream in there from when I had Ice cream. I pulled it out and went over to Seth. I went to put it on his face, but then I stopped. Wouldn't Seth be mad? Nah, he couldn't be mad at me. I sprayed the whip cream all over his face. Then went to tickle his belly, Seth jumped up and off the couch sending me and the whip cream flying everywhere.

That was so much fun! Then I looked up at Seth. He didn't look happy.

_Sorry._

Seth shook his head. "What am I going to do with you Sky?"

_Thank me._ I tried even though I knew it wouldn't work.

He shook his head again but this time a slow smile spread across his face. Before I could react (which is saying something) Seth had picked me up and was tickling the crap out of me.

Then the door burst open. "This is no time for play!" Daddy shouted. This was not good.

_**A/N: Remember if you have any ideas please tell me. Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone I know I Haven't wrote in a while but I plan to pick everything back up, some of these stories though I'm going to delete and start over since I came into a road block. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
